Various electrical receptacles are available in which a detection switch is incorporated in the receptacle to detect the presence of a properly inserted plug connector. Usually, the receptacle does not receive current unless the detection switch is actuated. Such systems might be used as a simple safety measure. For instance, the detection switch might be used to detect the presence of a ground terminal of a three-pronged plug. If a two pronged plug is inserted into the receptacle, the switch will not be actuated and no current will be supplied to the receptacle unless a proper three-pronged plug is inserted, whereupon the ground terminal actuates the detection switch.
In certain “smart” power receptacles, it may be desirable to prevent supply power from reaching the receptacle unless a power plug is inserted. The detection switch might be actuated by any one of the prongs or blades of the power receptacle, at which point the detection switch is actuated to tell a controller to send power to the receptacle.
In some detection switches, the contacts of the switches are deflected indirectly by a terminal prong or blade through a separator made of an insulating material. This is particularly true in a power receptacle since the detection switch is usually a low voltage switch. The insulator provides electrical isolation between the low voltage circuit and the higher voltage circuit of the power receptacle.
One of the problems with electrical receptacles that embody such detection switches is that the receptacles may be unduly complicated or require excessive mechanical components to ensure that the detection switch provides a detection signal for use by a controller. Such receptacles frequently are not cost effective because of assembly procedures involved in assembling the detection switch within an otherwise simple electrical receptacle.